


The Happiest Day of Her Life

by Awesomepie3221



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, M/M, this one is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomepie3221/pseuds/Awesomepie3221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neptune can't find the perfect tux, while Sun didn't even know he needed a tux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Happiest Day of Her Life

“Hurry up, dude!” Sun yelled towards the bathroom of their dorm. Neptune had been in there well over an hour and at first Sun hadn’t worried, they still have a bunch more time to get to the restaurant for their double date with Blake and Yang. Once thirty minutes passed Sun knew it would be one of these days. One of the days were no matter what Neptune wasn’t pleased with his looks. On those days he would often shift his hair from side to side, change from outfit and outfit. Sometimes he even put on makeup. It was such a huge contrast to Sun who would roll out of bed and basically be ready. Even for their double dates.

As another thirty minutes passed Sun started to knock on the bathroom door, about to yell at Neptune when the door creaked open and Sun fell through it. Maybe he shouldn’t have been leaning on it.

“Ow!” he shouted, slowly getting back onto his feet. What he saw though was worse than the pain that falling had caused him. Neptune sat on the ground with two suits in front him and his eyes kept darting to each.

“I can’t decide, Sun. I can’t decide on the tux.” He sounded miserable. Like his mother had just called to say that his dad had died.

“You don’t even have to wear a tux,” Sun said, a bit irritated. Neptune always got too into things. It was just a double date. It wasn’t even like their first one with the other couple. Neptune didn’t even freak out this much with their first double date.

“Yes I do,” he whined.

“Why?” Neptune then turned his head and gave wide eyes to the faunus.

“Did Yang not tell you?” he asked gingerly. Sun got a look of confusion on his face and shook his head no. Neptune then got up and started to lean towards Sun’s ear.

Sun immediately pushed Neptune back. “I don’t think it’s a good time for that right now,” he said with a snicker in his voice.

Neptune smiled and shook his head. “It’s always sex with you, isn’t it?”

“Well, yeah,” Sun replied. Neptune was really good at it, that was all.

“I was just going to whisper in your ear. I don’t want to say it out loud.” Neptune then actually did whisper it in Sun’s ear and it was something that was enough to make Sun panic and go find a good tux for himself.

~

“Where are they?” Yang said, impatiently tapping her foot. It had been thirty minutes since they were supposed to be at the restaurant and Yang could tell the waitress was starting to get impatient with Yang holding her off.

“Maybe we should just order,” Blake suggested, looking around to see that their waitress was now serving someone else.

“Yeah, maybe.” Yang sighed and checked her watch again.

“I don’t understand how Weiss and Ruby aren’t here yet. Weiss is always really punctual. Sun and Neptune aren’t so much,” Blake said.

“What do you mean I’m not being punctual? You told us 7:30!” Weiss said right behind Blake, which made the brunette jump. Yang let out a chuckle and covered her mouth.

“I said 7,” Yang said calmly after a second. Weiss then turned her attention to Ruby behind her and put her hands on her hips, giving her a scowl.

“You told me 7:30, Ruby,” she said. Ruby looked down and started to play with her feet.

“Whoops,” she mumbled. Weiss just gave her one more firm look and then sat down at the table, opening up a menu. She was dressed in a calm pink dress that had sparkles on the sleeves and switched from a light pink to a dark pink as it went down. Her necklace was on as usual and her hair was done the same, but she had done her makeup differently in order to match her outfit.

Ruby was dressed way too elegant for her taste. Although she was able to get away with not wearing a dress, she was still wearing a blouse and a short pink and red skirt. She wasn’t wearing her cape, which was still rare for even Yang to see. She loved her cape as much as Yang loved Blake.

It took another ten minutes before Sun and Neptune showed up, dressed snazzy in snug suits. They all ordered the food they wanted with Yang buying a good bottle of champagne to go with their awesome meal. Kisses were all shared between the three couples, with Sun and Neptune’s (obviously) being the most heated. Blake and Yang were more of a make-out-in-secret kind of couple while Weiss and Ruby were the exact opposite of Sun and Neptune, they preferred sharing small kisses every once in a while. 

Eventually the bottle of champagne was gone and everyone knew it was time for what they had all came here to see.

Yang’s heart was beating faster than it had in a long time, and she kept fingering her pocket to make sure the velvet case was still in there. She knew Blake would say yes, so why was she so scared?

The whole gang (besides Blake, obviously) kept giving Yang subtle hints to pop the question and every time she was getting ready to Blake would get distracted by something else. Until eventually it was the perfect time. She carefully got the box out and got Blake’s attention, getting down on one knee. She choked back a sob. She was so damn scared. She grew up not preparing herself to ever ask this, it was always the boy’s job. But she just had to fall in love with a girl and make herself ask this beautiful-and stupid-question.

“Blake Belladonna. The day I met you was that weird day where Ruby exploded. It was the day that Weiss was yelling at her and we were trying to make friends. It was our first day of school. We had no idea that we would be on the same team then. I remember complementing your pajamas, even though I didn’t really like them.” Blake was starting to cry now which was making it so much harder for Yang to finish what she had rehearsed over and over. “When we became partners and I talked to you more I found out that not only were you really stinking pretty you had such a cool personality. It didn’t take long for me to develop a crush on you and even shorter a time to confess it. And you confessed your crush too. Our relationship developed so well, with so few fights. I fell in love with you approximately a year ago from today. I don’t know when you fell in love with me, but you did. The day I found out was one of the best days of my life. I was overwhelmingly happy for the next month. And now here I am saying that I don’t want that love to stop. I want it to continue to bloom, to grow, to develop. I want to marry you Blake Belladonna. I want to have children with you. I want to stay with you forever.”

Yang had no idea how she was able to do that without sobbing so much she couldn’t talk. She only had a few tears streaming down her cheeks, but she couldn’t say the same about Blake. Blake was full on sobbing with the biggest smile on her face. She shouted yes like they always did in the movies and grabbed Yang’s chin, pulling her a little too forcibly into a kiss.

“I love you so much that I can’t even say. I will gladly marry you.” That was when a bunch of celebratory hollers erupted from the other two couples and another bottle of champagne was ordered.


End file.
